Still Exists
by Dogpuccino
Summary: Jyou x Yamato: We've met before, haven't we! Do you remember when we were children? Pursue your dream for me alright?


**Still Exists**  
by Soukyoku  
  
_*Note*  
This is a fiction which based on characters from Digimon.  
The original story has no any significant matter in this fiction.  
In fact, this fiction was created by pulling out two characters and messing it.  
You might surprised with Yamato's personality, however, this is my image of how Yamato should be if he has got no family problems.  
I haven't written fictions for very long time.  
Please review, and I thank you for reading my story.  
- Soukyoku  
_  
  
I used to know I person whom I considered the best I've ever met in my life.  
My piece of diary dedicated to this very person named "Ishida Yamato".  
  
There was times when people feel useless, but for me, it seems to occurred more often than others, and it's always increasing. I, who used to best in schooling, was expelled from the medical college because of some argument with seniors. It was always a dream of mine to be a doctor, but I failed. I remembered how hard I've been studying. But then everything was gone. I never felt this useless ever before. Also, my family boycotted me because of all this. They--my father, mother, and brothers--said they were ashamed of me. They acted like I never existed since.  
  
By pressure I'd had, I retreated myself from the town headed to the beach by myself. I wanted to relax, to sleep and forget everything. I wanted all of this to be just nightmare. I wanted to wake up and find out that all of these were just my imaginary. But no, I knew it wasn't. I kept walking through the beach with my watery eyes, before I found myself a place to sit down. My eyes focused forward in distance without any destination. My head turned blank, knew nothing about what to do next. What I knew was that when I failed college, I failed everything, and my family was included.  
  
Then there happened somebody was shouting from a short distance. "Jyou, Kido Jyou isn't it!" The voice came first, followed by its source, waving from afar. "It's me, Ishida Yamato! Remember?" he said with joyful voice. "What a small world, we hadn't met for like ten years isn't it!"  
  
I didn't answer as I was too sad to. At first Yamato didn't notice, but eventually, he did realise. But then he grinned. "I think right now you need a REAL relax. Come on!" He grabbed my arm, pulled me up without asking my opinion. "We teenagers suit only with happy face. Let's go!" Yamato seemed so full of energy, I almost felt energetic myself. I could feel his energy from his lively voice and laugh.  
  
After dragging me around, we finally settled. "Tell me what happened," Yamato asked. "Hmph, hmph.." he nodded, as I was explaining. "It's rough isn't it. But it's not too hard to correct this!" said and smiled, he padded my back. "Blows your family! Don't worry even if they'll throw you away. I'll be by your side!" Then here and there he took me with cheerful attitude.  
  
Because he, Yamato was there, I didn't have to cope up with my depressed emotion. Fooling around with him made me forgot about bad things, he'd got rid of it all with his smile and laughter. I felt that everything would be better. And I remember this feeling, I realised there's something similar several years ago.  
  
It was when we were kids. I believe I was just 9 then, and he was 8. We were acquaintances at a beach summer camp. "Kido! Why are you crying!?" He rushed towards me. "Oh? Ishida. *sob*" I was crying because older boys did a prank to embarrassed me in front of girls. Now it is a funny story to think about, though. "Those jerks! Come on Kido, let's take 'em back!" He grabbed my arm and we ran towards older kids.  
  
Unfortunately, we were outnumbered, but Yamato had been able to take two of them, which seemed very cool to a physically very weak boy like me. "Huff-huff," Yamato gasped. "At least they'll think twice before picking you again." He laughed. I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks Ishida." But I was wondered why he did all this. However, it seemed he knew what I questioned to myself. "I just hate to see you sad. That's all." Yamato smiled to me. "And.. er, y'know," said and he faked a cough, like when people want to make a speech. "And I think you're kinda cute." He blushed. "So don't be sad again alright? But if you do then I'll be around!" he said with laughter following behind.  
  
But after the summer camp for a month, his family moved abroad. Nobody had left address, so we had lost contact since.  
  
"Jyou?" Yamato interrupted my daydreaming, bumping his forehead to mine. "Your mind's off isn't it?" he grinned.  
  
"Not so far though. Just remembering old days," I answered.  
  
"Huh.." Yamato stressed his eyebrows. "Oh.. that."  
  
"Uh-huh." I nodded, and started to feel embarrassed. "You said you're in college. Then why back here so soon? Vacation?" I raised a new topic.  
  
"Well, that's.." again he knot his eyebrows. "Kinda. Who cares! Let's race to the other side!" He got up and ran across the beach. "Wait, don't cheat!" I hurried after. The result? I lost. But I know that even if he hadn't run off earlier, still I would've lost all the same.  
  
My bad afternoon seemed to passed quickly with him around. The next thing I knew that it's night time already. We went to a restaurant for dinner before went back to the beach.  
  
"Jyou," Yamato broke the silence. "You're not feeling sad anymore aren't you?" I turned to him, nodded and smiled.  
  
"Good," said and he smiled back to me. "I've kept my promise then. Eh?"  
  
I didn't know when and how, but we seemed to fall asleep right at the beach. It's already morning when I woke up. I found Yamato fast sleeping beside me. I looked at the beach, the waves, the sand, and I realised that this was the same place where I was crying when I was 9, exactly where Yamato came to me. And now, right here we're at the same place. I hoped Yamato would leave me address this time. It wouldn't be long before he'll get back here again. That really was what I thought.  
  
Somehow history repeated itself, and it repeated itself hurtfully. There was something wrong. "Yamato." I looked at him. "Hey, Yamato?" I touched his face which turned pale, it was cold. There was no response when I was trying to wake him. "Yamato.. Yamato!!" Afterwards, I found out that he didn't breath anymore. I was trying to come up with something I had learned from the college, I was thinking ways to save him. But nothing came passed my brain. All I could do was shouting his name until people came by. Finally, Yamato was sent to the hospital, while all I did was crying.  
  
A doctor said Yamato had passed away since previous night. After a conversation with his family, I found out that he's escaped from his place. He was here because he wanted to be back where he was born. He was suffered from cancer, which was too late to be cured when he first knew it. That means he came here to die.  
  
His mother showed me an old diary, which was of Yamato, and let me keep it. The diary was written about a girl named Kido. When I read it, I realised that this Kido wasn't a girl. It was me, but seemingly Yamato was too careful to write about a guy in his diary. I turned to the last page and began to read. 'Will Kido remember me? Ten years! I can't wait any longer!' This was the end of this page. The next one was ripped. I touched my pants pocket and felt there was a paper. I compared what I found in my pants with the diary, it matches. There was sentences written.  
  
'I'll be in your thoughts as long as you remember me. Pursue your dreams so there won't be another me. Be doctor!'  
  
Today I'm working at a well-known hospital where I never fail to save life. All my regret is that there was one person I couldn't save, but he was the one who made me able to save other people.  
  
  


_Finished_


End file.
